Ella esta tensa… ¡Él es insensible!
by Silvia McCartney
Summary: -no fue una pelea exactamente…es solo que...Ella ha estado tensa todo el día…           -¿y por qué querías darle un recibimiento tan amoroso?  -¡porque se ha portado como un patán todo el día!


**Este fic esta dedicado a todas las personas que han leído y comentado o han puesto en favoritos mis historias… en verdad significa mucho para mí…**

**Si no lo hubieran hecho yo jamás me habría aventurado a seguir subiendo lo que escribo y probablemente se hubiera frustrado mi sueño de ser escritora xD**

**GRACIAS**

**Y espero que les guste, este, los anteriores y los que están por venir ^^**

**Atte: S. G. Martell.**

"**Ella esta tensa…"/" ¡Él es insensible! "**

-por fin se quedo dormido James…-dijo Ginny, aliviada, recostándose al lado de Harry, quien terminaba de firmar unos papeles reglamentarios para su próxima misión como auror

-menos mal…estaba empezando a preocuparme…- contesto Harry, guardando todo en el portafolios que estaba junto a él.

-¿preocupar? ¿Porque?-Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y se acomodo en el sillón para poder ver bien a su esposo. Pero él seguía guardando todo con tranquilidad

-por…-se detuvo al ver que la había asustado, luego se echo a reír mientras la abrazaba.-no te preocupes…lo digo por que casi no duerme y tiene las energías suficientes para llorar y gritar todo el día.

-¡no vuelvas a usar ese tono para decir algo como eso! Pensé que le había pasado algo malo…

-tranquila…

-bueno…es que es nuestro primer hijo…

-y hablando de eso….-interrumpió Harry apagando las luces-el otro día me dijo como por telepatía que le encantaría un hermanito…

Justo en ese momento se escucho un fuerte chasquido en la sala, James se despertó llorando, Ginny grito al tiempo en el que casi se caía del sillón, Harry la detuvo con una mano y con la otra empuño ágilmente la varita mágica.

De pronto se encendieron las luces y se escucho la voz de Ron acercándose.

-¡¿pero que clase de personas tienen las luces apagadas a esta hora? ¡Harry, Ginny! ¡No es posible!-exclamo al verlos en la sala- ¡James llorando y ustedes aquí tan tranquilos!

-¡tu lo despertaste!-grito Ginny, levantándose y yendo hacia su hermano con un puño en alto- ¿acaso no conoces los timbres? ¿Que manera es esa de entrar a una casa ajena? ¡Con lo mucho que me costo que se quedar dormido! ¡¿Como rayos te soporta Hermione?...oye…-bajo la voz, volteando a todos lados-¿y Hermione?

Ron hizo a un lado a Ginny para sentarse en el sillón, con expresión entre enojada y compujida.

-bueno…digamos que no es buena idea que este con ella en estos momentos…

-¿como que no es buena idea?

-¿se pelearon?-pregunto Harry, sin poder ocultar que estaba sorprendido, ya llevaba a James envuelto en una manta verde.

-yo no diría que fuera una pelea pero Hermione, con ese sartén parecía que si

-¡¿y la dejaste sola?-dijo Ginny, escandalizada

-¡tenia un sartén!-repitió Ron, temiendo que no lo hubieran oído la primera vez

-¡pero Ronald! ¡Esta embarazada!

-eso la hace mas peligrosa...además ella me corrió a mi… ¡con un sartén!

-eres imposible...Voy a ir con ella. ¿Harry, te quedas con James?

-claro, querida-respondió él, dándole un beso

-gracias, no dejes que se duerma muy tarde…y tu, Ron, ¡ni se te ocurra ir a tu casa antes de que te avise!

-por mi esta bien-contestó el aludido, sin creérselo él mismo, pero cuando Ginny estaba a punto de meterse a la chimenea le dijo:-has que Hermione se siente en el sillón azul, eso la relaja mucho y asegúrate de que se sienta bien con lo del bebé… ¡el numero del doctor esta en el refrigerador!-agrego mientras Ginny desaparecía entre llamas verdes.

Ron se quedo contemplando la chimenea, Harry se sentó junto a él meciendo a James para que durmiera

-yo creía que las peleas entre ustedes dos se habían quedado en Hogwarts…

-no fue una pelea exactamente…es solo que...Ella ha estado tensa todo el día…

Ginny apareció en la chimenea de la casa Weasley-Granger, apenas hizo un ruido diminuto se presento una castaña con el cabello alborotado a mas no poder, mirada asesina , y, en efecto, levantando un sartén con la mano derecha; cuando vio de quien se trataba bajo su "arma"

-¿Ginny, que haces aquí?

-¿ya no me quieres en tu casa?-pregunto la pelirroja, entrando a la sala seguida por Hermione

-al contrario, es un placer tenerte aquí pero…a estas horas… ¿paso algo?

-eso te pregunto yo a ti…-repuso Ginny sentándose, mientras señalaba el cabello enredado, la ropa desalineada y el sartén-¿te peleaste con Ron?

-¡él tiene la culpa!-exclamo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos-¿pero tu como sabias?

-emmm…yo… ¿porque no te sientas?-propuso Ginny recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano antes de irse. Guio a Hermione hasta un pequeño sillón azul, la expresión de su rostro se relajo enseguida.

-me encanta este sillón…hace un año Ron lo compro…al principio me parecía horrible porque no combinaba con nada pero un día…

Se quedo callada mientras recordaba…

**=FLASH BACK=**

Hermione limpiaba la sala con música a todo volumen, Ron acababa de llevar a la casa un horrendo sillón café y todavía no sabia que hacerle para que no se viera tan mal o para que quedara tan inservible que no pudiera haber objeción en tirarlo a la basura.

Tomo su varita y comenzó por cambiarle el color: lo puso rojo, blanco, gris, verde y cuando iba en el azul Ron entro corriendo, la tomo por la cintura y la beso emocionado.

-¡te tengo una buena noticia!

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Hermione relejando en su propia cara la gran sonrisa de su esposo

-George ya tiene todo controlado en la tienda, Angelina lo va a ayudar…

Le dio un beso aun mas grande, cuando separaron sus labios Hermione sacudió la cabeza para hablar con claridad.

-¿eso quiere decir que renunciaste? Pero..¿por que?

-porque ahora soy auror…

-¡¿de verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Ron asintió, Hermione lo beso llena de felicidad, en pocos segundos ya estaban acomodados en el sillón azul. Terminaron recostados ahí, después de mucho tiempo, con el respaldo reclinado hacia atrás, envueltos en sabanas blancas que alguno de los dos había hecho aparecer con magia.

-así que con los nuevos horarios-continuo Ron, hablándole al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-podemos pensar en agrandar la familia…

Hermione comenzó a reír y luego se pego mas a su cuerpo para también decirle al oído:

-sabes? Este sillón comienza a gustarme…

-te dije que era cómodo

-no solo eso…también es perfecto para los dos…

-¿aunque sea pequeño y feo?

-precisamente porque es pequeño…así podemos estar mas juntos..y ¿sabes? De azul no se ve tan mal…

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-pero un día dejo de parecer feo e incomodo…-siguió diciendo Hermione, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el recuerdo, de pronto supo que estaba enojada-y…Ginny, como sabias que Ron y yo discutimos?

-dime tu primero porque me recibiste con un sartén y luego veré si es conveniente que te diga…

-porque pensé que eras Ron-respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-¿y por qué querías darle un recibimiento tan amoroso?

-¡porque se ha portado como un patán todo el día!

-¿seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver con que ella estuviera tensa todo el día?-pregunto Harry, James de pronto se puso a llorar

-seguro, en la mañana desperté, ella seguía dormida así que me levante sin molestarla, me duche y comencé a prepara el desayuno…

**=FLASH BACK=**

Ron miro el reloj, si dejaba dormir mas a Hermione llegaría tarde al trabajo, asi que fue con ella y con todo el tacto posible la despertó acariciándole el cabello mientras le decía:

-linda, es hora de despertar…

-buenos días-contesto Hermione con voz suave mientras abría los ojos

-¿como amanecieron?-pregunto Ron a su vez al tiempo en el que acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, donde se veían ya 4 meses de embarazo

-nosotros bien-respondió Hermione, radiante-¿y tú?

-de maravilla…y ¿que tal? ¿Tienen hambre?

-un poco…-dijo con un bostezo, para luego darle un beso a Ron, que en seguida se levanto de la cama, regreso con una bandeja de desayuno con hotcakes, jugo de naranja y fresas con crema

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y, algo apenada, dijo:

-pensaba mas bien en huevos y café….

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-huevos y café, ¿entiendes? ¡Huevos y café!

Harry dejo a James en los brazos de Ron y se levanto a preparar leche

-no entiendo que tiene eso de malo…hay veces en que no se antojan las cosas dulces…-respondió, desde la cocina.

-claro…eso seria comprensible… ¡si ella no se hubiera pasado toda la noche diciendo lo mucho que le gustaban los hotcakes por la mañana…!

-eso a mi no me parece la actitud de un patán…-dijo Ginny interrumpiendo el relato de Hermione-a menos de que te haya obligado a comer eso…

-no, de hecho se lo llevo y después me llevo huevos y café-dijo Hermione, meditando-¡pero después empezó a ser insensible!

**=FLASH BACK=**

-bien, ¿así esta mejor?-pregunto Ron llevándole una bandeja con huevos, pan y café muy espumoso (sin cafeína, claro).

-si, muchas gracias-contesto Hermione y se dispuso a acabar con todo, a su lado Ron comía los hotcakes

-pensé que te gustaba el café con espuma-comento Ron, desanimado, viendo como Hermione lo removía con una cucharita haciendo que la espuma desapareciera

-¡ah! Si, lo siento, no me di cuenta…estaba pensando… ¿tienes algo importante que hacer este día?

-si, hoy es el examen anual de tácticas contra las artes oscuras

Hermione lo miro, sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta

-ah…valla…-de pronto su vista fue a dar a los hotcakes de Ron, se veían exquisitos, ahora los huevos parecían insignificantes

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-¡no es posible, Ginny! Se acuerda de cosas del trabajo, cosas insignificantes... ¡Y no sabe que día tan importante es en nuestra relación!

-no quiero parecer insensible yo también...Pero… ¿que día tan importante es ese?

-¡es nuestro aniversario!

Ginny la miro, confundida. Hermione se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo lleno de lagrimas

-pero…-murmuro-ustedes no se casaron en…

-se supone que contamos desde que comenzamos como novios-aclaro Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse.

-para colmo termino comiéndose los hotcakes y yo me quede con una extraña mezcla de huevos, hotcakes, fresas y café SIN espuma…

-entiéndela…cuando Ginny estaba embarazada se le antojaban las cosas mas extrañas en los momentos mas extraños…una vez nos estábamos bañando cuando dijo que quería una gragea de moco solo por que no tenia idea de si era realista el sabor…-Harry comenzó a reír, Ron lo fulmino con la mirada y continuo:

-en fin, no me molesto que comiera un poco de todo…si no que después se comenzó a poner mas tensa…

**=FLASH BACK=**

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ron, pegado a la puerta del baño, Hermione estaba adentro vomitando todo el desayuno

-si…no te… preocupes…-el tono sarcástico se perdió por las arcadas que daba Hermione sentada frente al excusado

-tal vez no deberías ir a trabajar…

-¡de todas formas no pensaba ir a trabajar!-grito Hermione, abriendo bruscamente la puerta del baño, haciendo que Ron casi se cayera

-¿te sientes muy mal?-pregunto él, asustado, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente para sentir si tenia alta la temperatura

-¡no es porque me sienta mal o no!-respondió Hermione apartando la mano de Ron

-¿entonces?...amor, apenas es mi segundo examen, no puedo faltar al trabajo…estamos ahorrando para el bebé…-agrego volviendo a ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza-si no quieres ir no vallas, yo tratare de regresar o mas pronto posible, si te sientes sola llama a Ginny –miro su reloj de pulsera-me tengo que ir-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y al final otro en los labios antes de irse

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

Harry se quedo sorprendido.

-no comprendí que quiso decir, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco...porque...¿Por qué no quería ir a trabajar si no se sentía mal?

-¡así que se fue!..Nada mas así...sin decirme siquiera feliz aniversario…además…¡solo le preocupo cuando cree que estoy enferma!

-eso no es cierto…

-tal vez no… ¡pero aun así olvido nuestro aniversario! ¡Y dejo la pasta dental destapada!

**=FLASH BACK=**

Hermione se metió al baño de nuevo azotando los pies, se ducho y cuando iba a lavarse los dientes vio el lavabo hecho un desastre lleno de pasta dental.

Su enojo fue en aumento mientras limpiaba toda la casa (con la varita, claro), en cada lugar veía cosas de Ron: sus zapatos, su ropa, su ajedrez, su cepillo para el cabello, la envoltura del panque que se había comido la noche anterior…

De pronto miro a su alrededor, llena de sorpresa, en realidad todo le recordaba a ron: el color de las paredes, los muebles, la alfombra, las plantas…todo lo habían escogido juntos.

Hizo un gesto de exasperación y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Ginny, de cualquier manera ya era muy tarde para ir a trabajar…

Para eso decidió vestirse lo mas muggle posible, tomo el automóvil y condujo hacia la casa de Harry y Ginny. Pero cuando llego nadie abrió.

-no es posible que no estén…-se dijo Hermione recargada en la puerta…¿con quien mas puedo ir?

Se subió de nuevo al auto y fue a casa de sus padres.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-por su culpa no fui al trabajo y tuve que ir a casa de mis padres porque tu no estabas…por cierto, ¿donde estabas?

-¿seguro que las cosas pasaron así?, ¿no le reclamaste nada del desayuno…ni nada?-pregunto Harry, bastante incrédulo, mientras le daba de comer a James.

-seguro, todo fue así exactamente, y para colmo esta el día horroroso que fue en el ministerio…

-si, todas esas lechuzas… ¿de donde habrán salido?

-¡y justo en medio del examen!

**=FLASH BACK=**

Todos los aurores esperaban su turno para el examen anual, Harry acababa de entrar a la sala así que Ron esperaba solo afuera a que llegara su turno. De pronto cuando volteo vio pasar a una mujer pelirroja con un bebe en brazos, como faltaban todavía 4 personas antes que el en la fila, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Ginny! ¿Que haces aquí?

-¡hola, Ron! James y yo venimos a entregarle unos papeles a Harry… ¿no sabes donde esta?

-haciendo el examen, pero tu deberías estar en tu casa… ¡¿a donde ira Hermione si no te encuentra?

-justamente iba a su oficina, ¿me esta buscando?

-no sé, se quedo en casa, se sentía un poco mal...pero ya no importa, terminando el examen voy con ella, solo faltan 4 personas…

-2-rectifico Ginny mirando la fila.

-¡rayos! Ya me voy… ¡que gusto verte Ginny! , a ti también, James-agrego tomando la pequeña manita de su sobrino, el cual le sonrió.

Pero cuando llego a la fila se rompieron todas las ventanas y por ellas empezaron a entrar cientos de lechuzas de todos los colores y tamaños...tardaron horas todos los del ministerio en sacarlas.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-de hecho nos quedamos a investigar después del examen y parece ser que fue culpa de un programa de televisión…

-¿investigando? ¿Quienes?

-¡todos! Tú te fuiste enseguida, ¿no recuerdas?

-ah, claro-respondió ron con expresión contrariada, luego frunció el ceño y dijo en voz mas alta:- ¿ves? ¡Eso también es culpa de Hermione!

-pero aun así… ¿no te gusto visitar a tus padres?

-si…y ya que dices que estabas en el ministerio, ¿no viste a Ron?

-si, me dijo que en cuanto acabara el examen regresaría a casa por que a parecer te sentías mal…

-¿te das cuenta? ¡A esas alturas y no pudo ver el calendario!

-no lo sé…por otro lado se veía muy preocupado por ti, incluso me dijo que debía estar en mi casa por si ibas…

Hermione se mordió el labio pensando en que otra cosa mala le había hecho Ron.

-en fin-continuo luego de unos segundos-de regreso de la casa de mis padres…

**=FLASH BACK=**

-quizás no se le olvido-pensó Hermione-tal vez es una broma o una sorpresa…

Subió el volumen al radio para oír una canción de las brujas de Macbeth y se puso a tararear alegremente.

Guardo el auto en la cochera entro a la casa con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo al ver a Ron tirado en el sillón, envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura, viendo TV.

-Quizás no se le olvido…-pensó de nuevo-pese a que no parce muy romántico…

-¡Hermione! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-exclamo Ron haciéndole un espacio en el sofá, pero ese no era el pequeño sillón donde podían estar muy juntos…

-si, no era nada-contesto ella, sentándose a su lado, él seguía viendo la TV. Aunque le parecía provocador tenerlo ahí tapado solo por una toalla, no le parecía un regalo de aniversario. El ambiente carecía de romanticismo, así que pensó en ayudarle abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de él; pero Ron solo le acaricio el cabello como si nada y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

De pronto:

-hace un poco de frio, será mejor que me valla a vestir-Dijo Ron, levantándose con delicadeza.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

Ginny estaba completamente anonadada, Ron podía ser muy tonto pero no se le olvidaban cosas así…se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que decía Hermione, el año y el momento.

-¡y se levanto, Ginny! ¡a vestirse! A pesar de que yo estaba dispuesta a…-se ruborizo al instante pensando lo que habría deseado que pasara en ese momento, cuando hablo lo hizo con una voz un poco rasposa-…a perdonar que se le haya olvidado todo el día…

-…y cuando regrese a la sala ella tenia una mirada demasiado asesina… ¡no sé que le molesto! ¡Hacia frio…me acababa de bañar! ¡También se hubiera enojado si me hubiera quedado con olor a excremento de lechuza!

-bueno, Ron, quizás ella quería…-Harry enrojeció, jamás habían llegado a ese punto de la conversación-…quizás ella quería hacer algo…en ese momento…

El pelirrojo se quedo callado y avergonzado

-bueno, eso no lo pensé...pero aun así debió decirme…-respondió luego de un rato y después siguió:

**=FLASH BACK=**

Hermione se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

-y… ¿como te fue en el día?-pregunto Ron, Hermione lo miro furiosa, así que cambio de pregunta de inmediato:-¿fuiste a ver a Ginny?

-no estaba

-ah… ¿entonces no saliste…?

-fui con mis padres

-¿en serio? ¿Y como están?

-ellos…bien

Los dos miraron la TV. Sin saber que mas decir, Ron se acomodo en el sillón y, como si apenas estuvieran comenzando a salir, hizo como si estuviera bostezando para abrazarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado, Ron bajo los brazos y puso las manos sobre las rodillas, no sabia porque Hermione estaba enojada así que pensó en hacer algo que la pusiera de buen humor

-vamos a jugar ajedrez mágico-propuso pensando en dejar que ganara

-no quiero

-anda, solo un juego

Hermione lo miro de reojo y, casi sin querer, solo por impulso al ver su expresión compujida, asintió.

El juego resulto muy entretenido pero bastante rudo, cada que una de las piezas de Hermione destruía a un de las de Ron ella ponía una expresión de triunfo demasiado extraña, mientras Ron, por su parte, procuraba no destruir ninguna de las de Hermione para evitar mas disgusto.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-y eso es todo, jamás entendí porque estaba tan tensa-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

-espera-Harry sacudió la cabeza- déjame asimilar todo…al principio estaban bien, excepto por lo de los hotcakes, luego vomita y te dice que no debería ir a trabajar, te vas, cuando regresas ella no esta, te bañas y te encuentra en la sala, te vistes y ella empieza a portarse fría, lego juegan ajedrez y pareciera que cada una de las piezas que destruye le gustaría que fuera tu cabeza- Ron asintió, Harry puso cara de concentración y al final dictamino:-no le veo otra explicación, deben de ser las hormonas…pero dime, ¿en que momento paso lo del sartén?

-¿no crees que lo asustaste un poco con lo del ajedrez?

-¡olvido nuestro aniversario! ¡Yo había comprado un vestido hermoso para esta noche y mira como me veo!-señalo su cabello, su ropa y su cara que a esas alturas de la platica ya estaba hinchada por las lagrimas.

-esta bien, pero según entiendo no te veías así mientras jugaban…¿que mas paso?

**=FLASH BACK=**

Ron no sabía si continuar con su plan de dejarla ganar, cada vez parecía mas emocionada por el juego pero también le empezaba a asustar.

De pronto Hermione arrojo el tablero a un lado tirándolo todo.

-¡me estas dejando ganar! ¿Acaso te parezco muy tonta o muy débil?

-ninguna de las dos…-respondió Ron con toda sinceridad, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras Hermione se acercaba amenazándolo con un puño

-¿entonces porque me dejas ganar?

-bueno…estabas muy molesta y…

-¿y te parece que ahora no estoy molesta?

Ron la miro con detenimiento; tenia el cabello alborotado por las muchas veces que se lo había enredado pensando en que pieza mover, tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, puños cerrados, pose amenazante y…los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se levantó para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-es injusto, Hermione, me la he pasado todo el día preocupado por ti y tu no eres capaz de decirme porque estas enojada

-¡eso es algo de lo que tu te deberías de acordar!

-no sé tú pero yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo…

-¡exacto! ¡No hiciste nada!

-¡¿y que se supone que tenia que hacer?

No se habían dado cuenta como pero la pelea había llegado hasta la cocina.

-¡no me preguntes que tenias que hacer, mejor recuérdalo!

-¿como quieres que recuerde? Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablas…te lleve el desayuno, no lo querías, lo cambie, estuve contigo cuando te sentías mal, me gritaste , no te dije nada , fui a trabajar por ti, ¡para ti y el bebe!, tuve un día pésimo en el trabajo, me bañe y limpie mi ropa antes de que vieras el estado asqueroso en el que llegue, trate de abrazarte, tu no quisiste, trate de hablar, tampoco quisiste, luego te propuse jugar para que te desestrezaras un poco y terminas gritándome y tirándolo todo…no me explicas porque ¿Qué mas se supone que debía hacer?

Ron estaba completamente rojo de rabia, tenia a Hermione contra el refrigerador, tomándola firmemente por los hombros y con la frente recargada sobre la de ella.

-tu debías...tú tenias que hacer esto-contesto al fin ella, suavizando el tono de voz para tomarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en los labios.

Ron la abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de besarla, cuando ambos parecían estar disfrutando tranquilamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Se separo enseguida de Hermione la cual sostenía un sartén en la mano derecha.

-¿qué tan difícil era? ¡Después de tantos años y sigues sin acorarte! ¡Parece que para ti no es tan importante!

-¡¿qué te pasa?

Hermione se acerco, él corrió hacia la sala, luego al comedor, quedaron cada uno a un lado de la mesa.

-¡¿por qué no recuerdas las cosas importantes?

-si me dijeras de que hablas…

Hermione lanzo el sartén en dirección a Ron y él desapareció justo antes de que lo golpeara.

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

-tal vez exagere un poco-dijo Hermione, avergonzada

-¿tú crees? ¡Lo perseguiste con un sartén! Además… ¡primero lo besas y luego le das un golpe!

-él pretendía seducirme para que me calmara…

-¿y que? ¿Lo logro?

Hermione se ruborizo recordando el aliento cálido de Ron en su boca y sus fuertes brazos aprisionándola contra él

-logro que le diera un golpe con un sartén…-repuso ella, haciendo caso omiso a lo que en realidad pensaba.

-valla… ¿se besaban y de pronto te pego con un sartén?-repitió Harry sin podérselo creer, esos ataques irracionales no eran propios de Hermione, ni siquiera en su época de escuela.

-si…eso es algo que no debería aguantar...soy su esposo no un saco de box…

-pero ella dijo algo mas…dijo que tendrías que recordar algo importante…¿no sabes que puede ser?

-¡claro que no! Supongo que si lo recordara no me hubiera pegado…

-¿no tenían que salir a ningún lado?

-no teníamos planes…

-¿era cumpleaños de alguno de sus padres?

-no, para eso faltan meses…

Harry se tapo la cara con las manos pensando en que podía ser.

-¿que tal…5 meses de embarazo?

-no digas tonterías, hace una semana fueron 4… ¿sabes? No pienso seguir soportando esto, me golpea, me grita y no me dice porque...-Ron se levanto dejando a James en los brazos de Harry-a las mueres siempre les dicen que no deben soportar eso de sus maridos…y ella es la que lo hace, esto se acabo-dijo caminando hacia la chimenea.

-¡espera!-lo llamo Harry, con la cabeza llena de temores ¿acaso eso se había escuchado como si se fuera a separar de Hermione?- ¿que vas a hacer?

-voy a terminar con esto-respondió Ron desapareciendo.

-bueno…-dijo Ginny sirviendo dos tazas de té – supongo que cuando llegue vas a querer disculparte

-y aun así voy a querer matarlo

-¿no crees que ya lo has hecho sufrir mucho durante todo el día? Además no te hace nada bien enojarte.

-yo solo quería que me dijera: "feliz aniversario", son 7 años…-murmuro Hermione dejándose caer en el sillón y acariciándose el vientre-solo quería que se quedara conmigo todo el día…

Ginny se sentó a su lado y le dio una taza mientras tomaba de la otra.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido en la chimenea, a Hermione se le cayó la taza de las manos haciéndose añicos; Ginny se levanto de un salto y Ron entro en la sala, con pasos decididos se acerco a Hermione, y le dijo:

-bien, te has pasado el día gritándome, haciéndome a un lado, incluso me golpeaste y no me quieres decir porque así que solo vengo a decirte algo…-Ginny contenía la respiración, Hermione se seco las lagrimas y se mordió un labio para evitar llorar, Ron bajo la voz-…perdón…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas...que paciente podía llegar a ser Ron…

Ginny se metió en la chimenea enseguida desapareció.

Hermione lo miraba conmovida.

-¿tú me pides perdón a mí….después de todo o que te hice?

-si

-¿y porque te disculpas?

-porque no puedo recordar que te molesta tanto…porque sea lo que sea debí de haberlo recordado y mas aun porque era un día antes de nuestro aniversario…

Hermione enrojeció ¿un día antes? Miro el calendario de reojo mientras Ron continuaba hablando-además no debí dejar que te enojaras tanto, por el bien de tu salud…-acaricio el vientre de Hermione mientras ella trataba de sonreír-y estabas llorando-paso una mano por sus mejillas sonrojadas-si de algo sirve mañana planeaba quedarme contigo en casa...bueno, si tu quieres faltar al trabajo, y te tengo una sorpresa…si me perdonas…

Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos: ¡era 23! ¡Al día siguiente era su aniversario!

-perdóname tú a mí-dijo, lanzándose a sus brazos, él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo con fuerza.

-no te preocupes, ya casi no me duele lo del sartén…-Hermione se quedo callada, no sabia como decirle que lo había estado tratando mal por nada- ¿ya estamos bien?

-si-susurro ella, con una risita nerviosa

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Ron, extrañado por ese gesto

-¡nada!-se apresuro a decir Hermione, tomándolo por el cuello para darle un beso, es que me gusta que estemos juntos… ¡perdóname!

-¿no se supone que el que había hecho algo atroz era yo?-pregunto él besándole desesperadamente el cuello, lleno de euforia

-si, pero yo te trate muy mal…-contesto ella, dejándose llevar al pequeño sillón azul. (Mejor no interrumpir la reconciliación con cosas tontas-pensó empezando a sentir un familiar cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo)

Terminaron como la primera vez, entre sabanas, mientras Ron le besaba la coronilla pregunto inocentemente:

-y… ¿ya me dirás que era eso que debía recordar?

-emmm…yo…-Hermione enrojeció de nuevo mientras pensaba que decir. De pronto Ron la tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara, y al notar la expresión de culpa de su esposa compuso un gesto de sorpresa inconfundible: él lo sabía.

-no me digas que…olvidaste que día era nuestro aniversario…

**FIN.**

**Toda clase de dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias serán bien recibidas. **


End file.
